Playyards may have a relatively great number and assortment of parts. For example, playyards may have hubs, frames, sleeves, cords, bags, male frame members, female frame members. This rather large number and variety of parts may maximize set up and take down time and the number of steps that the caregiver must perform during set up or take down and may lead to an incorrect construction, broken or torn parts, and anxiety on the part of the caregiver.